Since When Were We Enemies?
by FoldedPaperHearts
Summary: When the people you thought you could trust the most turn, who do you turn to? The story of a young cat and the ups and downs of his life; a brother turning into a traitor, friendships turning and visions of the future? What more could you ask for! OCs


The small black tom blinked as he stared at the glittering sky above him. Ravenkit had alway thought the sky, at night at least, was beautiful. It almost seemed like a glittering, star-filled proctective blanket. His whiskers twitched slightly as he finally looked away. He was one of the few cats that were still up at this time of night; he didn't really know why he liked staying up so late. Maybe it was just he feared the dreams that he might have.

At this, Ravenkit felt himself shiver. The dreams he had were filled of fear, blood and death. He did not remember them clearly, he never could, but one thing that he did remember was waking up every night from those nightmares. The medicine cat apprentice, Robinpaw, who was also one of his closest friends, had told him that perhaps StarClan was trying to tell him something.

"Well, they need to be more clear, then," Ravenkit spoke his thoughts out loud, his tone having a hint of bitterness in it. Although, that had been an answer he should have expected from Robinpaw; why wouldn't the medicine cat apprentice say it had to do with StarClan? It only made sense.

"Who does? About what?" came an all-too familiar voice behind him. His brother, Shadowkit, came trotting up slowly, boredly. He sat down beside Ravenkit with a yawn. "And why in the name of StarClan are you still up?" he asked in a slightly irritable tone.

"Just..." a sigh came from Ravenkit. "Nothing, it doesn't matter. I'll come back to the nursery in a little bit," he murmured as he turned his attention back to the sky.

"Whatever, good night," Shadowkit replied with a scoff. The dark-furred kit turned and walked back towards the nursery, his pawsteps silent.

As his brother made his way back towards the nursery, Ravenkit sighed. He had never told his brother about the dreams; sure, they were close as can be, but there were some- no. There were many things that his brother would just never understand.

As Ravenkit went back towards the nursery, his tail dragged slightly. Ever since the dreams had started coming to him, Ravenkit had dreaded going to sleep every night. As he got to his nest, which was placed in between the queen named Featherpelt and his brother, he heaved another sigh before curling up in the mossy nest and closing his eyes, letting sleep overtake him once more.

•••

_Ravenkit felt himself running through the forest, the wind blowing his fur back. He didn't feel as he usually did, though. He felt stronger, more powerful. As if he could take on the whole world, or maybe even an entire Clan._

_As he ran, he could hear something behind him. Chasing him? Possibly trying to hurt him? Ravenkit was not very sure about those questions and that caused an uneasy feeling to bubble up inside of him. However, whatever it was, Ravenkit knew he was running from it and that he simply __**had**__ to get away. Before it was too late.  
_

_Suddenly, he stopped. He had to, for there was nowhere else to run to. He was at the edge of a cliff. He couldn't jump; he would surely meet his death as soon as he hit those rocks at the bottom. For some reason, Ravenkit felt as if he had been here before. But he knew he hadn't; he would definitely remember a cliff being in the middle of the RainClan territory. He turned to face whoever or whatever was chasing him._

_A feeling of shock, pain and anger greeted him. The face who was smirking down at him was too familiar to be true. He took a step back, but quickly regretted doing so, for his back paws hit nothing but air and he lurched backwards, almost falling off of the cliff. If he had not dug into the soil with his front paws, he would have surely fallen over the side. However, at the last second, he had extended his claws and they'd, thankfully, sunken into the dirt. He was now dangling over the edge of the cliff, his eyes wide with shock and fear. He looked up at the face of his chaser, watching fearfully as they slowly walked towards him. The other cat raised their paw, aiming to strike._

_Suddenly, blood was spilled everywhere. _

_Ravenkit fell. _

_Fell from the cliff._

_He closed his eyes, preparing to hit the rocks below. Preparing to die. However, instead of hitting the rocks, he felt nothing. He wasn't falling- at least, it didn't feel like it. He was just...there. When he opened his eyes, he was surrounded by nothing but darkness. _

With a start, Ravenkit was suddenly awake. He looked around wildly, his fur bristling. When he saw that he was back in the nursery, he relaxed enough to also realize that it was morning and that he was the only one still inside. He also realized, with a bit of embarrassment, that he was covered in moss from his bedding. _I must have been thrashing about, again. Why didn't Shadowkit wake me?_ Foxkit shook is head irritably; it was about as much as he could expect from his careless sibling.

Sighing softly, he licked the fur on his chest nervously before standing up and shaking the moss from his soft, fluffy pelt. Another dream, he thought. Ravenkit sat down, trying to remember everything that had happened in it. When he tried, however, he got a headache and had to stop. "StarClan, if you really are trying to tell me something, can't you try to do it in a bit of a less scary way? Or can't you choose someone else to tell it to? I'm just a kit. I don't want this on my shoulders..." he muttered before standing up and leaving the nursery.

It seemed to Ravenkit that he had been the lastest sleeper of the day; everyone else was already wide awake and it appeared that they had been up for a while. Once again, Ravenkit found himself wondering why his brother had not waken him up. With a shake of his head, he pushed the thought away; what use was it to ponder on something that didn't really matter? What truely mattered was that dream. It had obviously been a bad one, for Ravenkit felt a sort of...bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was no other way to describe it, really. Just a feeling that it had been a bad one; worse than usual. If only he was able to remember what it had been about...

Swallowing softly, he padded out into the sunlight. For a moment, he forgot about his dream- or should he call it a nightmare?- as the sun hit his dark colored pelt. He stretched, arching his back and digging his claws into the dirt in front of him, ripping up some of the grass. He looked around the camp, his head tilted to one side. It was a large clearing with the some grassy areas here and there; most of the grass had been worn down from all of the cats walking across it. The nursery was next to the large tree that sat next to another type of the den-the leaders den, to be precise. The tree had many thick, low-hanging branches. The largest one that hung the lowest and that was right in front was where the leader sat during Clan meetings.

Turning his head slightly, Ravenkit looked towards the other dens. Beside the nursery was the apprentice den, then the warrior's den, then the elders'. Ravenkit smiled at the thought of soon being in the apprentice's den. He was five moons...one more moon and he'd be an apprentice! And, although Ravenkit was imensly excited about this, Shadowkit seemed to be even more excited about it.

Just as he was thinking about this, he felt eyes on the back of his head. When he turned, he saw Shadowkit staring at him through slitted eyes. Ravenkit felt the urge to flinch at the intensity of his brother's gaze; had he done something wrong? Why did he look so angry? These questions flooded Ravenkit's mind and for a moment all he did was stare back. However, after a few moments, he stood up and walked over to his brother.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, his voice hesitant. Shadowkit slowly unnarrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"No; but you did keep me up all night. What in StarClan's name is wrong with you lately? All night you were moving around and talking in your sleep."

Ravenkit sighed and lowered his gaze, dropping it to the ground.

"I just had a nightmare. Nothing to worry about," he said, faking a sure tone. In the back of his mind, he noted that his brother didn't even seem concerned. No 'is everything all right?' or anything of the sort. But, again, it was just what he would expect from his brother.

When he finally looked up, he studied his brother closely. Even now that they were older, the two still looked so alike. They both had the same medium-length black hair and the same green eyes. The only difference was that Ravenkit had a small, very faint white whisp of hair on his chest. You could only notice it if the sun was directly hitting it, as it was now, or if you were very close up. Ravenkit was thinking about their appearances, and wondering how the two could look so alike but act so different when he heard someone calling his name nearby. He pricked his ears and turned his head and, when he saw who it was, felt a purr rise in his throat.

Bounding over with his tail held high, the black-furred kit stopped when he reached the cat who had called his name. "Robinpaw, you're back! How was your trip to the Moonpool?" he asked brightly, his eyes wide and curious.

Robinpaw purred and shook her head.

"You know very well that I cannot tell you what happened!" she said with amusment sparkling in her eyes. She lightly flicked him with her tail.

"Did you do something to your brother? He looked really angry when you two were talking." Robinpaw gestured with her tail towards the figure of Shadowkit, who was now talking to Harepaw, one of the other apprentices who was known for his foul temper.

Ravenkit simply shook his head.

"I didn't do anything; I mean, I apparently kept him up all night because I was uh...thrashing about and talking in my sleep." From the look on Robinpaw's face, Ravenkit knew that he had gotten his messege across. That she understood he'd had another nightmare. Robinpaw was the only other person that knew about his nightmares; she seemed to be one of the only people he could confide that kind of stuff to. Although, sometimes it got a bit annoying when she always thought that an explanation to everything that was wrong had to do with StarClan.

"I see. Here, lets talk in here." Without another word, Robinpaw turned and began to walk towards the medicine cat's den.

Soon, the two were tucked inside of the medicine cat den, their heads close together as they spoke quietly about Ravenkit's nightmare. There wasn't much to tell, however, since he couldn't remember what had happened in it. Just as Robinpaw was opening her mouth to say something more, Ivyfern -the Medicine Cat- walked inside. She gave them a suspicious glance and Ravenkit quickly straightened up, his ears drawn back now.

"Is something wrong, Ravenkit? Are you ill?" Ivyfern said, her tone brisk. Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "No? Good; then run along and stop distracting my apprentice."

With a quick glance towards Robinpaw, Ravenkit shrugged and, with a sigh, nodded and left the den. If only Ivyfern was less strict; sure, she had her good days, but most of the time she a brisk, no-nonsense type of she-cat. Hopefully she would go out again soon so he and Robinpaw could talk. Until then, however, he would have to wait.

With a soft, almost inaudible sigh, Ravenkit padded away from the medicine cat's den to go find something to occupy his time until then.


End file.
